


Caught in the Middle

by SockMunchies



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Betrayal, Cheating, Denial of Feelings, Drug Use, Eventual Romance, Feels, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Not Ashamed, I'm Sorry, Love Triangles, M/M, My First Smut, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Out of Character, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 08:07:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14131809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SockMunchies/pseuds/SockMunchies
Summary: Aaron isn't new to this Commonwealth. With all of the dangers he's faced? This place seems almost tame now. The only danger he never thought he'd face was being stuck between two equally attractive men.While getting drunk in Goodneighbor's Third Rail, he overhears a conversation about a mercenary who's hole up in the back room. After meeting MacCready, and falling in love, Aaron finds himself in the middle of a love triangle.With the one and only, Mayor Hancock.Thing's could get messy if Aaron doesn't play his cards right. And he's never been very good at playing cards.





	1. That Damn Mercenary

**Author's Note:**

> Hello this is strange and I'm even confused!  
> So, recently, I've had some breakthroughs with inspiration and it's been an interesting couple of weeks. 
> 
> A creator by the name of JayceCarter (Who is an amazing person and an awesome writer, go check them out, NOW!) recently gave me heaps of both happiness and inspiration. 
> 
> Thank you, and thank everyone who decides to read my stories :)
> 
> Also, this first chapter contains a blowjob, just to enhance my appreciation for that awesome creator ;)
> 
> You better be happy, I got super embarassed writing that last part. Actually...more than embarassed...I need to change my pants, be right back.

Aaron walked past the drifters lining the streets with his hand covering the bulge in his pants. He was walking out of the Hotel Rexford, with a very satisfied mercenary at his heel. MacCready jogged up so that he was walking beside Aaron now, and laced his fingers around Aaron's gloved ones. 

"Well, that sure was fun." MacCready said, a smirk across his face as he looked to Aaron. He remained silent and continued walking through Goodneighbor, passing the Third Rail which he never used to before. MacCready's face grew confused as Aaron walked faster towards the front gate. 

The door swung shut behind them, and Aaron turned to face MacCready.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Aaron almost shouted as MacCready winced back, almost pressing himself against the door. 

"What do you mean?" MacCready said, regaining his footing and balance.

Aaron remained silent for several minutes before speaking.

"I thought I... I thought I told you that I didn't want to do... that... again until things..." Aaron paused in the middle of his statement, seeming to ponder on his next words carefully, "Until things cooled off with Hancock." MacCready's face turned into one of both disgust and anger, with bits of satisfaction still in there. 

"Oh," MacCready let out a huff of anger, "I must've forgotten." A sense of embarrassment washed over Aaron as he looked at the mercenary. The bulge in his pants only seemed to grow as time moved forward, pressing against his pants with agonizing anticipation. The night had been fun for the both of them, but Aaron couldn't control himself whenever he looked at MacCready. Let alone watching him get dressed in a dirty hotel room.

MacCready seemed to take notice, as his face grew a small smirk before he spoke, this time slowly. 

"At least tell me you enjoyed it, Aaron..." Aaron's name drifted off of the mercenary's tongue in a sort of taunt which made Aaron's body shiver head to toe. "I'd hate to be the only one to walk away..." he paused, whether it was intentional or not remained to be seen, "satisfied." 

Aaron's pants grew tighter with every word which left MacCready's lips. As if it were instinct, Aaron had moved closer to MacCready who was now only inches from him.

"I can feel you on my leg, you must be excited." MacCready said, moving his leg up and down in one slow, agonizing movement. Aaron's face grew red as he looked down to the crotch of his pants. MacCready pushed off of the wall and moved closer to Aaron, whose face was now crimson with embarrassment and self-consciousness. 

MacCready wrapped his arms around Aaron's neck, and pulled him into a deep and passionate kiss. Aaron then moved his hands to the mercenary's waist, and subconsciously pulled him closer and deeper into their kiss. 

The mercenary's hands moved from Aaron's neck to his face, both deepening the kiss and giving MacCready more control than he had before. 

MacCready pulled away, pulling a slight whimper from Aaron who wished they could stay like that forever.

A smile grew across MacCready's face as his hand moved down Aaron's chest, where his heart was beating fast now, down to his waist and to his belt. 

As if he had practiced it, MacCready removed Aaron's belt without a second thought and tossed it to the side. 

"Wait." Aaron said, keeping his shaking hands steady on the mercenary's waist, "Does it have to be here?" It was true, anyone who bothered to look or listen could easily discern what was happening outside the Goodneighbor walls, but MacCready clearly didn't care.

"If you're quiet..." MacCready began, again slowly as if trying to purposfully make Aaron's body shiver, "Then no one will bother to look..." MacCready grabbed Aaron's shoulder and twisted him around and pushed him against the wall, putting himself in full control now. 

Aaron let out a small sort of whimper as MacCready palmed his member through his pants. 

MacCready moved his second hand downwards until it, too, was on Aaron's waist. With another swift, and almost practiced, movement, Aaron's pants fell to his ankles, and only his boxers remained. 

"Why do you always have to make my job harder, Aaron?" MacCready whispered into Aaron's ear as he slowly moved himself down.

Aaron's hands moved to the mercenary's hair and put on a tight grip. This didn't dissuade MacCready, as he hastily worked on moving Aaron's boxers down to where his pants laid. 

As his boxers moved down his legs, Aaron's cock sprang free and extracted a groan of both relief and surprise from his lips. 

MacCready shifted forward, placing one hand on Aaron's thigh and the other on Aaron's cock. 

He held Aaron steady as his mouth hovered over him, making Aaron tilt his head back and groan with pleasure. 

"God...MacCready..." Aaron mumbled out as the mercenary took him into his mouth. 

MacCready started at a slow pace, and steadily increased as time went on and the grip on his hair got tighter, and Aaron's moans got louder. 

Aaron's hips instinctively moved forward, yearning to have more of him inside of this charming mercenary. His head was now tilted all the way back, and hit the wall with a soft bang. 

"f-fuck...gah...shit!" Aaron said softly, breathing heavily and fast now that he was near a climax. "A-almost...fuck! Y-yes...god, MacCready!"

A series of loud moans and grunts came from Aaron as he came so close to a realease. Just as he was almost there, MacCready removed Aaron's cock from his mouth and made a small gasping sound as he came off. 

MacCready used the hand he still held on Aaron's cock to stroke it gently, and keep Aaron on the verge of climax without allowing him a release. 

"W-what are you doing?!" Aaron said in disbelief, frustration, and still pleasure. 

MacCready slowly rose up and put his mouth next to Aaron's ear. 

"Say that you're mine, Aaron." MacCready whispered into Aaron's ear. 

Aaron closed his eyes, and allowed his breath to go shaky as he answered.

"I-I'm yours, MacCready..." Aaron said slowly, and with meaning. 

As if by request, MacCready moved back down and put Aaron's cock back into his mouth and began again. 

Aaron's moaning started back up almost immediately after MacCready went back down, and his hips thrust forward, forcing his cock further down the mercenary's throat. 

"G-gah...! Shit...f-fuck...I-I..." MacCready's head bobbed up and down faster than before, making Aaron reach almost climax in a matter of seconds.

"I-I... L- fuck!" Aaron attempted to form a coherent phrase, but it only came out as moans and curses as the mercenary moved faster and faster with every second past. 

A muffled 'finish' came from MacCready as he slowed down, which allowed Aaron to gather his thoughts.

"I...L-love you, M-MacCready..." Aaron said in one shaky breath. Just as he finished saying this simple phrase, MacCready continued, moving faster and using his hand now to stroke where his mouth couldn't reach.

 _"F-fuck, M-MacCready!"_ Aaron shouted, loud enough to be heard over the wall, but it didn't matter to him now. 

He came down MacCready's throat, and the mercenary swallowed almost all of it. The rest that remained laid on his tongue and, after he pulled Aaron's cock out of his mouth, on his lips. 

Aaron slumped over into a sitting position infront of MacCready, his legs now weak with pleasure. MacCready let out a soft laugh and sat next to Aaron, laying his head on his shoulder. 

"Damn you, MacCready." Aaron said with an almost laugh, but a certain level of seriousness, following it. 

"Don't act like you didn't enjoy it, Aaron..." MacCready said almost mockingly, letting out a sarcastic laugh and looking at Aaron with his blue eyes.

 _Damn that mercenary._ Aaron thought, as his mind drifted away from him and he fell asleep next to the man he said he loved.


	2. That Damn Mayor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few days after Aaron's encounter with MacCready, he heads back to Goodneighbor alone to pick up some chems. 
> 
> His plans change, however, when the charismatic mayor stands at the gate waiting for Aaron. 
> 
> Hancock invites Aaron to do some Jet, and things get heated faster than Aaron can make them cool down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello this is smut and I'm still confused!  
> This is really my first smut work, so be gentle :)
> 
> I hope you like it!

"And so, I have him there on his knees, my gun to his forehead...and..." Aaron laughs before he can finish his story about the first raider he killed. Hancock is laughing along with him, as they both sit on the couch in his office in Goodneighbor. 

Aaron took another hit of jet and let out a sigh as he leaned his head back. 

"So," Hancock said as he took his third or fourth hit, "I gotta ask...what happened outside the gate? With you and MacCready?" Aaron picked his head up and looked at Hancock dazed. 

He knew someone had heard them at the time. Aaron made no secret of his moans and cusses. Aaron should’ve realized that word spreads fast in Goodneighbor, and nothing stays secret for long, no matter how much he wished the opposite.  
"I-what do you mean...?" Aaron lazily said, trying his best to act stupid.

"Don't try and act stupid with me," Hancock looked up and down Aaron's body which was stretched out over the couch, "It's unattractive." 

Aaron looked at Hancock, and felt a familiar feeling deep down in his stomach. 

"N-nothing happened!" Aaron quickly said, trying to let the feeling subside. 

Hancock made a huff and then laughed.

"Really? Nothing?" Hancock said, strangely coherent given the amount of jet he was currently on. "You screamin' his name across the wall says otherwise." Aaron's cheeks grew a shade of crimson as Hancock said this.

"I said nothing happened!" Aaron remarked as he sat upright on the couch. 

"Aaron, just tell me..." Hancock said, softly and in a low voice which made Aaron shiver, "your secrets safe with me..." 

Realizing that Hancock wasn't about to let up, Aaron only had one option left. The only issue now, was finding the correct words to use.

"He...ugh god don't you already know?" Aaron said, now clearly embarrassed not wanting to describe what had transpired between the two. 

Hancock laughed again and moved closer to Aaron. His frock coat was now on top of Aaron's leg, and their shoulders were touching. 

"I do, I just want to hear you say it." Hancock said in a dominant tone, and in a low growl which made Aaron shiver. Hancock moved his mouth close enough to whisper in Aaron's ear. "Say it, Aaron..." Aaron closed his eyes tightly without thinking and felt Hancock's hand touch his thigh. 

Hancock held a tight grip on Aaron's thigh which made Aaron emit a small moan.

"Fine..." Aaron paused, still searching for the correct way to describe it, "he sucked me off in front of Goodneighbor..." 

Hancock let out a low growl as he moved his hand up Aaron's thigh.

"Really...where everyone could see you?" Hancock let out a seductive laugh, "Didn't know you were into that kind of stuff...but it's good to know."

Aaron's vision went blurry for the few seconds it took Hancock to undo the zipper of his pants, and free his already bulging cock.

Aaron let out a small moan as he came free from his pants, and looked at Hancock who was laughing softly.

"Damn, it's either the jet or you're just really happy to be here." Hancock moved his hand and wrapped it around the base of Aaron's cock. 

Aaron moved his hand to Hancock's back and rested it there, leaning his head back and moaning softly as Hancock began to stroke him. 

"Tell me how it felt." Hancock seductively said as he moved his body against Aaron's and began to stroke faster. 

"I-it felt...gah shit..." Aaron grabbed onto the back of Hancock's coat, as the pressure built up in his stomach and the pleasure got almost unbearable. "felt...am-amazing...fuck!" 

Between the fast pace of the strokes, and the texture of Hancock's ghoul hand, Aaron wouldn't last much longer.

Aaron lifted his head up and looked at how Hancock's hand moved up and down on his cock. Staring at himself get jerked off only made him harder, and the feeling in his stomach more persistent. 

Like what had happened with MacCready, Hancock had stopped once Aaron reached the verge of the oh so sought after release. 

Instead of finishing him off with his hand, Hancock positioned himself between Aaron's legs and began to move his tongue up one side of Aaron's cock, and down the other. This slow movement of the tongue quickly overwhelmed Aaron, as he began to writhe under Hancock’s mouth. 

Hancock, wanting to make Aaron miserable now, took in only the tip of his cock and began to swirl his tongue around the head. Aaron moved his hand down to try and stroke himself, but Hancock grabbed his hand and pinned it to the side.

It was torture for Aaron, who was still squirming underneath Hancock's touch.

"F-fuck...just do it al-already!" Aaron said, not wanting to be subject to this torture for any longer. Hancock laughed, which sent vibrations down Aaron's cock and made him shiver. 

As requested, Hancock slowly moved his head down until it was at the base of Aaron's cock, and began to bob his head. 

The immense amount of pleasure overwhelmed Aaron, as he clumsily brought his free hand to the back of Hancock's head, knocking his tricorn hat off in the process. 

Aaron's hips shifted forward, pushing more of himself into the mayor's mouth, which caused him to gag. Hancock brought his mouth up to get some air.

Hancock looked up to see Aaron, who had his eyes closed tightly. 

"Tryin' to think of someone else, huh?" Hancock said, out of breath now, "MacCready, I'm guessing?"

Aaron's eyes slowly opened to look at the mayor, who was hastily stroking his cock and looking at him at the same time.

"S-sorry...Hancock...I didn't mean to-" 

Aaron's apology was cut short when Hancock took him into his mouth once more, this time sucking faster and rougher than before. 

As Hancock's pace began to increase, Aaron's moans goat louder and the grip he held on the mayor’s head got tighter. 

"Shit...H-Hancock...y-yes...fuck!"

After several long, agonizingly pelasurable seconds went past, Aaron reached his climax and came down the Mayor's throat. 

"Shit..." Aaron said, out of breath now from the experience. 

When they both finally got down fron their jet highs, Hancock and Aaron fell asleep next to each other on the couch. 

_Damn that mayor._ Aaron lazily thought as his mind went blank and his vision darkened, pursued quickly by sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Again, thank you for, as Deacon puts it so well:
> 
> "Putting up with my bullshit." 
> 
> It's really awesome that I can share and people will actually give two shits about it :)


End file.
